From Kurt
by 494ELB
Summary: Kurt has a message for the Warblers, and he may just get a surprise along with it.    Post Original Song. Mini spoiler. May become series of one shots along lines of video watching of the Warblers.


The Warblers common room was awash with murmuring. Yet another emergency meeting had been called.

'Hey Blaine, where's Kurt?' Wes asked. The counter-tenor was never late, and wasn't with Blaine, which was a shock, as the two had been inseparable after Regionals. So his lack of appearance was a shock to the Warblers.

Blaine flinched, but no one noticed. 'That's actually why I called you here. Kurt has...' Blaine hesitated, but took a deep breath. 'Well, I'll let him tell you.' Blaine walked over to the set up projector and hit play.

Kurt's smiling face filled the screen, in his Dalton room, in his own clothes. 'Dear Warblers, I know I should have said this to you all in person, but it would be too hard. I' going back, simply put. I want to thank you all so much, but McKinley need me. 'Loser like me' struck so many nerves, and I need to be with them. You guys are my friends, but New Directions are my family. I want to share something with you. Obviously I was present when you were stalking New Directions before Regionals, but you missed one important video, because I was in it. I am ever so grateful for singing a solo at Regionals, something I may never have gotten at McKinley, but if I was still there, I could have sung a song that was more me. You are all stars, and the Council need to embrace that more.'

The video cut, and then shot to the McKinley choir room. There sat New Directions, all smiling at the camera. 'Hey Warblers! We wanted to thank you guys for looking after our boy...' Mercedes was talking, with a slight smile on her face. 'Hang on one sec, Kurt! Good timing, we're filming our piece, come sit.' The Warblers watched as their former counter-tenor walked into the room, with the biggest smile anyone, apart from Blaine, had ever seen on the boys face. He settled down on a seat right in the middle of the group, and looked like he was home. 'Like I was saying, thanks for keeping him safe, but we have a message for you. Everyone is a star, everyone has a light, just because some don't shine as bright, doesn't mean they should be overlooked. So when we next see you, sorry Blaine, we, well almost we...' Kurt blushed, ' don't want you up front the entire time, give someone else a shot.'

Kurt got up and went over to the camera. 'I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I'm home here. I'll sign off by showing you the video you overlooked when you were doing the same to my star.' Kurt smiled and reached up to turn off the camera. But he didn't quite do it, and so the Warblers watched the New Directions swarm him, into one big hug.

What then surprised them was the appearance of their soloist on camera. The boys looked at Blaine, who had gone bright red. The hug split up, and Blaine walked towards Kurt.  
>'I'm so proud of you, you've taken courage far more seriously than I did. I love you.' 'I love you too.' With that, every single mouth both on screen and off dropped as Kurt and Blaine kissed.<p>

They broke apart, and immediately were swarmed again, but the Warblers heard Mercedes yell 'When did that happen!' The common room was quiet, as Rachel spotted the camera still running and turned it off. The shot quickly turned to herself and Kurt sat on stools in the choir room, 'Happy days are here again' starting up.

The Warblers watched their former member in his element, and knew that going back was where he should be. Slowly, the attention fixed on Blaine. The video ended with a group photo of the Warblers and Mew Directions with Kurt in the middle, the words 'Thank You' emblazoned in Dalton colours over the top. Wes stood and banged his gavel.

'Blaine?'  
>'Yeah Wes?'<br>'What are you doing here?'  
>'I don't follow...'<br>'Why aren't you at McKinley now? Sure, we'll all miss you, but Kurt makes you better than we do. You both got it bad, so why are you still here? McKinley would be good for you, much better than Dalton is. And you heard Mercedes, you can't be our soloist if you're over there. I'll call her, you go surprise your man.'

Blaine shot out of his seat and ran to Wes, hugging him. 'The transfer papers were already signed.' With that, he shot out of the room, and into his dorm, changing out of his uniform, and into his casuals. He quickly texted Mercedes to get her camera ready as he was on his way.

Driving away from Dalton wasn't as hard as he thought it would have been, and the two hour drive to McKinley seemed much shorter. Pulling into the car park, he texted Mercedes to get Kurt to his locker asap, as he was ready for his entrance. Walking through the doors, he made his way to Kurt's locker. Spotting him, he managed to catch Mercedes eye, and she started up the camera.

Blaine quietly sidled up behind Kurt, who was absently talking to the New Directions girls, and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt tensed and turned around slowly. Seeing who was behind him, a smile broke out over his face as he leapt into his boyfriends arms.

'You're here?'  
>'I'm here. For good.' Blaine was glad that Kurt knew he was transferring. He couldn't think of any cheesy homage to the line Kurt had used on him when they first met. Wait a minute...<p>

Blaine quietly began to sing  
>'Before you met me, I was alright but thing were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.' Kurt's smile grew even larger as he kissed his boyfriend. Mercedes shut off her camera and sent it to Wes, who wasted no time in showing it to the Warblers.<p>

Both groups knew that this relationship would last forever, and I'm not just talking about Klaine either.


End file.
